warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Rises Again
Intro Author: Pintosong 08:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Another fanfic. By me. ...................... ........................... ............. FUISFBOSEIFIFHKVSFSEVIFKIEBKLR!!!!!!!!!!! Prologue Hollyfish padded to the edge of the Moonpool. It was half-moon, and she and the other medicine cats were going to speak to StarClan. She lapped at the surface, spiky golden tabby fur fluffing up at the cold. Even though Hollyfish had been to the Moonpool many times before, she could never get used to the taste of starlight. She curled up on the stone, and fell asleep. Her eyes flickered open. She was in the forest on the Gathering Island. The night was dark; there was no moon, and the stars shone brightly. When her eyes grew used to the dimmness, Hollyfish saw that the island was full of Clan cats. She saw Blossomstar, Grayspots, and many warriors. But they were all looking at a puddle on the ground. '' ''Hollyfish stepped forward, and peered at the puddle, then jumped back in disgust and shock. It was blood! Was a cat about to die? Right before her very eyes, the blood rose and spread in the air, until it was a wall. It crashed and fell on the cats, then rose again. It kept doing that for what seemed like forever. Many cats lay still, unbreathing. '' ''Hollyfish stared on in horror. Then, suddenly, a small cat ran into the clearing, shining like the sun. She stopped, then looked straight at Hollyfish, who saw that the she-cat's face was awfully scarred. Her right eye was blinded, covered in deep gouges. The ear on that side was missing completely. She blinked at Hollyfish, then charged at the wall, and clawed at it. Instead of her paw going right through, her claws scored a deep cut in the blood. The wall went down, stayed on the ground for a while, then soaked into the dirt, harmless. Hollyfish's vision blurred, then went black. ''Hollyfish awoke. Her blue eyes were wide. She said goodbye to the other medicine cats, then ran down back to ThunderClan camp. Laying in her nest, she said quietly to herself, "It was a phrophecy. ''When the moon is dark, and Blood rises again, a cat unexpected will save the Clans." Chapter 1 - unbearable pain Wingkit pounced on her brother, Curlkit. She was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, just a quarter-moon away from being an apprentice. Her amber eyes gleamed as she pummelled Curlkit's belly with soft paws. The gray tabby tomkit flipped her off then ran to the wall of the nursery. Wingkit knew this trick, it was Curlkit's favourite. She stood her ground as Curlkit jumped off the wall and scampered towards her. As he neared, Wingkit jumped over his head and grabbed his tail gently between her teeth, pushing him down to the ground. Shadows flickered at the nursery entrance as a gray tabby tom walked in. The warrior said, "That was quite an advanced move. I thought only trained apprentices could do that." "Wolfhawk!" Curlkit meowed happily, and the kits ran over to their father. Wolfhawk nuzzled both kits with his muzzle. Wingkit looked into Wolfhawk's blue eyes. He looked very similar to Curlkit. A purr sounded behind the kits. It was their tortoiseshell mother, Starlingspring, "Hello Wolfhawk." "Hello Starlingspring! I brought you three a rabbit." "Really? You didn't have to-" before Starlingspring could finish her sentence, a yowl came from the clearing. "Rogues! We're being attacked!" Wolfhawk's pelt bristled, "Rogues! You three, stay in the nursery with the other queens and kits." Starlingspring nodded, then ushered her kits to the back of the den. Wingkit glanced nervously at Curlkit, who was shaking uncontrollably. The other kits were also shaking fearfully. Squirrelkit let out a frightened wail, but was quickly hushed by her mother's tail. Cat's yowls and hisses could be heard from outside, and also an occasional thump, which Wingkit hoped were only enemy bodies. The den was darkened as a cat stood right outside it. The cat leapt into the den, hissing. It was not a ThunderClan cat. This cat was a fallow tom with blue eyes, and had a black-and-white striped collar that was studded with teeth. He growled, then stalked towards the kits. The queens jumped up immediately and swiped their claws through the air. The tom nimbly skirted around the vicious queens and clawed at the kits, landing a blow on Wingkit. Unbearable pain shot through her face, and everything went black. Chapter 2 - herbs Wingkit lifted her head to the smell of herbs. Her face was sticky, and she couldn't feel her right eye. She blinked and shuddered as the right side of her face ached. She slowly stood up then padded to the pool of water that trickled through a crack in the wall. She tried to peer at her reflection, but it was too dark. Her ears twitched when she heard pawsteps. Wingkit spun around and found herself face-to-face with Hollyfish, the medicine cat. Hollyfish flinched slightly then relaxed. She mewed, "How are you feeling, Wingkit?" "I'm sore!" Wingkit complained. "You'll feel better soon. But," Hollyfish paused, "There's something you have to see." Wingkit cocked her head, then followed the spiky medicine cat through the den exit. Hollyfish carefully led Wingkit down to the lake. Wingkit stared in amazement. She had never been outside the camp before, and she had never seen anything so huge! Hollyfish grabbed onto Wingkit's scruff and scrambled down the slope. The little she-kit tentatively walked down to the edge of the lake and peered in. She almost passed out from horror and disgust. Her right eye was missing, and covered with scars. Her ear was missing too. But the eye, it was dreadful! No wonder it was hurting so much. Wingkit glanced at Hollyfish, her remaining eye full to the brim with tears. Hollyfish sighed, then nuzzled her shoulder with love. The two cats turned around, then headed back to ThunderClan camp. Chapter 3 - BloodClan Meanwhile, in a grimy alley in the nearest twolegplace, the collared tom that had injured Wingkit jumped on top of a tall, smooth, cold, shining silver rock that smelt of crow-food. He stared around the clearing then yowled. Countless cats with collars like their leader's slunk out of the shadows. One cat, a sandy she-cat with a pink collar, stepped forward, "What is it, Rat?" The leader looked down at her, "I want to arrange tactics for the upcoming battle, Strike," then he glared at all of the cats in the alley, "Our battle last night was... disappointing. I expect better from all of you, so I'm going to set up training tecniques. Strike, you are in charge of training." Strike growled but didn't complain. A small, solid black she-kit piped up from the back, "Am I gonna be a warrior?" Rat looked coldly at the kit, "Only if you live up to our expectations... or you might not live at all." The kit bowed her head in shame and fright. Category:Fanfiction